


Interrogation

by Katana3700



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Interrogation, One Shot, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17923490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katana3700/pseuds/Katana3700
Summary: Just a short one-shot inspired by one line "She had lied to them from the beginning"





	Interrogation

She had lied to them from the beginning until now, one lie after the other had fallen easily from her lips. She didn't see the big deal of it only trying to further her personal goal. The man opposite her had other ideas however as if every breath that escaped past her lips was a personal insult. She studied him again as if the past 18 hours had changed anything in his appearance. The bastard didn't even look tired. He was middle aged although it was tough to determine exactly how old he was. His long black hair pushed back from his sharp, angled face and his dark eyes scanned the folder in front of him; her file no doubt, as if it held the keys that would make her sing like a bird. His dark suit was immaculate to the point she was impressed and even a bit jealous. A frown found it's way across her features. 

It had to be at least 18 hours....She couldn't be exactly sure how long ago she had been shoved into this tiny room; forced into the metal chair as the man silently assessed her from the other side of the table. It had been eerily quiet then as they watched each other, waiting for the other to make the first move. It had been her drumming her fingers against the table that broke the war.

"Let's start with your real name"

He was met with silence. It had gone on like this for a while until they reached the present moment. Her staring at the door while he thumbed through the pages of that manila file. How long would she be able to keep this up? Silently waiting for the man to lose his patience and kill her. He didn't seem phased or the least bit frustrated at her lack of cooperation. She figured he would have lost his temper after half an hour, most people would. Although he would be used to working with people who didn't like to talk.

"Calliope?" She looked up, honey brown hues meeting pools of dark brown. Her face scrunched up at the sound of that name across his lips. It was not an attractive look on her.

"That is your name, correct?"

She didn't want to give him the satisfaction. She focused her gaze back to the door as it opened silently, letting her peripheral blur. A second man waltzed into the room whistling an unfamiliar tune. He placed another manila folder on the table in front of his coworker and stepped back to lean against the wall. He was tall, skinny, but dangerous. His shaggy red hair also pushed back except for a few strands which framed his handsome face. He looked at her scrutinizing her for her choices, if only he knew she didn't have any other option but the one she chose. He wouldn't be able to understand. His coworker flipped open the second file and scanned it quickly. She watched him as he lost all interest in the happenings of the room.

"So why don't you tell me why you tried to copy those files onto this flash drive?" He set the small device on the table. She glanced at the silver drive and could only think about the man in the suit who gave it to her. The payout was what caused her to readily agree to steal the research they wanted. They were a rival corporation and she figured they only wanted to get an upper hand in business. She didn't think it would be a big deal to take just a couple of files. The light seemed to glint off the metal device.  
She decided to study the grime on the grey walls then finding it more interesting than this conversation and calming her thoughts. The second man seemed not to hear anything as he was lost in his own world now inspecting his fingernails like they were the most fascinating things on the planet. She had gotten too cocky, she had thought she was invisible enough to be able to steal away into the laboratory and do the job before anyone was the wiser. This short sightedness was her ultimate downfall. Though what did her boss expect when he let someone who had no training whatsoever take on this job. Maybe he knew she wouldn't be able to do it even as unassuming as she looked, maybe this was his way of cutting her loose, of silencing her. He knew she wouldn't survive this.

"Calliope....did you decide to do this because of your brother?"

Her head whipped around to face him so fast like someone physically slapped her. She wasn't sure if he had asked any questions while she was lost in her inner thoughts. She could see the recognition on his face that he knew he had hit a sweet point. He pulled out a small picture of her little brother Cole and placed it on the table in front of her. It had to be old because he was smiling in this one. She studied the faded picture trying to imprint every detail to memory. The way his shaggy blonde hair swept across his forehead and how dimples were created when his lips upturned into a bright smile.

"Don't talk about him" She growled out. Her voice was hoarse from the lack of hydration. The man looked down at her file again and then closed it. Sparing her another glance he steepled his fingers and leaned forward.

"He's sick correct? You can't afford his treatments due to the hospital bills piling up? That's why you decided to do this? You can talk to me, if you answer these questions we can help you" She shook her head and lowered her gaze until her bangs swept across her eyes.

"You can't even pull the stick out of your ass much less help me"

"You haven't even heard our proposition" She wasn't sure she even wanted to. It was then that a ringtone from a cell started playing. The redhead against the wall pulled his phone out and answered without checking to see who it was. He handed the cell to his partner quickly afterwards. They were both silent as whoever was on the phone talked plenty for all of them. Finally the man hung up and focused his gaze back on her.

"If you tell our boss everything, who asked you to do this, everything you know....Then we're willing to pay for your brother's treatment. We will pay your outstanding hospital bills and you can have a clean slate" He stared her down as he said this, his face not giving anything away.

"How do I know you're not lying....and as soon as I tell you, you back out of the deal and kill me?" Her voice held not quivering once. It was a small blessing.

"We don't go back on our word once given, if we wanted to kill you to keep you quiet you'd be dead by now. Struck down in the laboratory before you even knew what was coming.....there is one last stipulation of course"

"Of course I didn't expect anything less than trying to keep me quiet.....What is it?"

"You leave the city and don't return, if you do I can't guarantee what will happen to you" It was probably safer that way. When her employer found out she squealed she would be dead.

"How generous of your employer" She could just remain silent....though that would be the death of her and her little brother. She closed her eyes and pictured him lying in the hospital bed days ago. She saw the sadness and recognition in his eyes then, he knew she couldn't keep up with the payments. He knew he was going to die without treatment and that shook her to her core. There was only one option that could save him. She felt herself grind her teeth in resolution.

"Fine, bring him in" There was no point in this going on any longer. She just had to put her trust in their word and hope it didn't bite her in the ass. 

"No more lies"

"No more lies" It was time. She watched the door swing open as the tall blonde man stepped into the room. He crossed his arms, blue eyes staring evenly at her.

"I'll tell you everything you need to know Mr. Shinra"


End file.
